


Campfire Games

by Myffanwy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Promnis Week, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myffanwy/pseuds/Myffanwy
Summary: Promnis Week Day 2--First TimeGladio gets a bit drunk during a game of truth or dare and it puts Prompto in a bit of an embarrassing situation. Thankfully he isn't the only one and it brings him and Ignis closer than they had ever dreamed.





	Campfire Games

“Alright blondie, your turn. Truth or dare?” Gladio grinned widely, already far more drunk than the rest of them. Prompto turned to face him, surprised, as Gladio had been mostly harassing Noctis throughout their campfire game. However, the prince was drifting off into a nap so the attention shifted to him it seemed.  
“Uhh, truth!” He said eagerly, as he had been fearing that in Gladio’s state, the dare would be exponentially embarrassing.  
“Are you a virgin?” Gladio said quickly and without any hesitation, his gaze narrowing as the blonde swallowed hard, his gaze drifting to the ground. He scuffed his feet a bit on some loose rock, biting his bottom lip a little.

He should have picked ‘dare’.

“Ah, yeah…yeah I am…” Prompto’s voice went quiet but the overall silence was quickly interrupted by Gladio’s harsh laugh.  
“I figured, but it’s okay, you’ll get your chance to one day be a great womanizer like Ignis over there.” He cackled but Prompto saw the way Ignis pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat loudly. He had almost forgotten the advisor was even there with how few questions he had been asked this game.  
“Actually, Gladio…I am in the same boat as Prompto. I have not yet participated in such carnal acts.” He said rather matter of factly, which made Prompto’s face flush slightly. Ignis? A virgin? In what world was such a seductive and handsome man untouched? It left him slightly dumbfounded if he were to be honest.  
He wasn’t the only one, as Gladio’s jaw dropped slightly, tilting his head he suspiciously asked,  
“Really? And why’s that?” He huffed, crossing his arms and swaying ever so slightly. He must be drunker than they thought.  
“Well let’s just assume this is my turn now then, truth then, and the answer is that I have not yet found someone with whom I would trust enough with baring my body and soul to, daresay someone who would reciprocate those feelings.”

Gladio looked like he understood every third word in the sentence, but Prompto felt his face flush. He turned to Noctis to see how he was reacting but the Prince was already asleep, curled into his camping chair.  
“What about prostitutes? Babysitting the Prince over there must be stressful enough to make those a regular occurrence.” He asked indignantly. Prompto wondered if this was the end of their structured game and more of an interrogation project.  
“Frankly, as much as I respect their work, the thought of hiring someone for such a duty is beyond repulsive to me. My ideal partner is not only someone I can trust, but someone whose character isn’t masqueraded by a mandate to please me. The partnership must be mutually beneficial for both him and I, beyond the exchange of currency and depravity.” He knew Gladio wasn’t going to understand a single word he said, but his eyebrows raised as he saw Prompto’s face blush a deep crimson red at the hint he dropped so unsubtly.

“I mean…I guess.” Gladio muttered, making Ignis smirk, he indeed did not have a single idea what Ignis had said.  
“Wait…you said…he. Are you a queer, Iggy?”  
Ignis would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed that with how drunk and far gone he was, Gladio was still able to pick up the hint.  
“Indeed.” He said simply, as if he were agreeing to anything. He was so casual about the whole thing that Prompto wondered if he was possibly meaning he’d be okay with…no, Ignis would never be into him, not in a million years. Ignis was the royal advisor, a well-respected man with an unmatched sense of duty and not to mention just how outrageously attractive he was. Prompto was just…Prompto.  
Gladio, on the other hand, looked at a loss for words. Prompto assumed this meant he was done with their game, but then Noctis stirred and yawned, indicating he was awake.

“Hey guys…what’d I miss?” He asked, and Gladio smartly kept his mouth shut, despite how drunk he was.  
“Not too much in fact. We established my virginity status as well as my sexuality so all in all nothing too exciting.” Ignis scoffed slightly, dismissively waving his hand and Prompto felt a new wave of appreciation for the man he was crushing on as he thankfully left out Prompto’s question out of the news.  
“Oh, so what’s the verdict then?” Noctis asked, shuffling in his seat so that he faced the group more as they all sat in different corners of the fire.  
“Well, simply put, I’m a homosexual virgin.” Ignis’ brow furrowed slightly, as if he hadn’t expected the group to cling to the revelation so much. Prompto felt almost defensive of him at this point, as if he had to say something to take the weight off him a bit. Unfortunately, his mouth was faster than his brain as he cleared his throat slightly.

“Well…” He started and immediately regretted opening his mouth as all three heads turned to face him. Good going there, Prompto, now you HAVE to say something. Astrals above why couldn’t you just keep your mouth shut? He mentally berated himself as Noctis’ gaze especially concerned him, they were such close friends, he hoped he wasn’t going to destroy it for his stupid crush.  
“Yeah?” Noctis asked, urging him to finish after several seconds of thick silence.  
“Well…I mean…th-that makes two of us I guess…” He whispered, his voice cracking a bit as he spoke. He refused to look at any of them, except for a fleeting glance at Ignis’ face, who only looked a bit…angry? Was he mad? Or was that something else? Astrals, he was so hard to read.  
Fuck, you really blew it now, Prompto. He thought, gritting his teeth and willing the small tears in his eyes not to fall.  
Everyone was silent for a solid minute, but it felt like an eternity until it was Gladio who finally spoke.

“It’s like a match made in heaven.” He laughed, taking out another beer and chugging it almost fully as Noctis smirked and chuckled along.  
“Yeah Prompto, I’m sorry but you aren’t exactly good at hiding it.” Noctis said, which made the blonde blush furiously.  
“Oh…” Was all he could muster, and he looked almost panicked at Ignis, who was still staring at him intently. Did he just fuck everything up? Maybe Ignis wanted to be the ‘token gay’ of the group, what a stupid concept, but he wouldn’t put it past the older man.  
“In tha case, letsh continue then, shall we? Iggy! Truth or dare?” Gladio’s words were slurring as he grew even more intoxicated after downing that last beer in several quick chugs.

“Dare.” Ignis said, almost growling the word as his face narrowed into a hard line. Prompto felt his heart sink slightly, he almost feared what was coming, but knew Gladio was only capable of putting two and two together in a straight line, he knew what was going to happen and he feared it. What was Ignis going to do to him?  
“Ah dare you…to kiss Prom over thur.” He giggled like a schoolgirl, eyes watering as he laughed. Noctis was the only one who looked on almost as if he were watching this through a screen, almost like he wasn’t really here, and Ignis almost launched himself over the fire pit to stand in front of Prompto, glaring at him like a wild animal. Kneeling so they were eye level, he took a deep breath and leaned forward so his lips almost grazed Prompto’s ear.  
“Are you okay with this? I don’t want to do anything you don’t consent to.” He whispered so low that even Prompto had trouble hearing him, but then again, he could also attribute that to the blood rushing from his head straight to his groin.

He felt the other two pairs of eyes burning a hole in his body and he swallowed hard.  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine. I…I want it.” He tried to make his voice as quiet as possible, and assumed he succeeded as neither Gladio nor Noctis showed any signs of comprehension.

“Good, I thought I had misread you at first.” Ignis hummed in approval than leaned back up, noses almost touching as he held his gaze with Prompto, he pressed their lips together softly, almost tenderly, as he brought a hand up to clasp the back of Prompto’s neck, holding their faces close. Prompto had to physically force himself not to moan into the kiss. His first kiss. He was kissing Ignis Scientia. Ignis…Ignis Goddamn Scientia was kissing him.  
Ignis moved their mouths together, kissing him thoroughly for several more seconds, until he deemed it was borderline inappropriate whilst they had two other pairs of eyes staring at them in almost shocked disbelief.  
Almost reluctantly, he pulled away, quickly giving Prompto a chaste kiss in farewell as he smiled fondly at the blonde and then returned to his seat opposite him in a much more casual fashion than he had departed.

Prompto was stunned, Hell, they all were. Ignis sat there with the most confident, boasting expression on his face. Prompto felt his face grow incredibly hot but was almost paralyzed with a mixture of disbelief and fear. He didn’t want it to end, but how mercilessly would the other two tease him now?

It was Gladio who spoke first, suddenly and surprisingly sober sounding.  
“Well…at least I know you’re not a wuss.” He shook his head and stood up.  
“I’m going to bed though, I think I drank too much.” He muttered, half crawling, half stumbling towards their shared tent. Noctis got up at the same time and stopped by Prompto’s chair.  
“Hey man. That’s cool of you to admit it, and I’m proud of you okay? There’s nothing tense between us so don’t worry about it if you are. I love you as much as before, you’re my best friend and nothing will change that. Never has, never will.” He bent over and gave Prompto a quick hug before patting his shoulder and walking towards the tent to join Gladio.

Prompto felt his heart swell almost out of his chest, there was a reason Noct was his best friend, and moment like that proved to him that he was valid.  
Ignis gave a nod of approval, thinking more of the Prince for his reaction than he had almost this whole trip.  
After his disappeared in the tent, Ignis and Prompto were left alone by the campfire. The silence was palpable as Prompto failed to find the right words to say. Ignis got up, bringing his chair closer to Prompto’s, sitting beside him and looking at him directly, his face slightly crestfallen.  
“I apologize if my actions hurt you. I do not wish to cause you embarrassment, nor harm and I understand if this is going to cause a problem between us. However, I will not let my lust cloud either my judgement nor my duty to our Prince in the future, so you can be rest assured that this can always just be a one-time, drunken mishap goaded on by peer pressure.” He said quietly, watching Prompto’s face for any change in expression. He had admittedly been lusting over Prompto for awhile, deeming him one of the best candidates for his affection as he knew almost all there was to know about him and much more than that, he trusted him. Trusted him with the Prince, with royal secrets, and even with his own life, as proven time and time again in battle.

“Iggy…” Prompto said quietly after some time. Ignis could see the small pinprick tears welling up in his eyes and Ignis’ chest tightened with slight distress at the sight. Prompto wiped his eyes and shook his head, not looking in his direction.  
“That…that was my first kiss.” He whispered, a small smile on his lips. Ignis’ heart seized and grief and regret flooded over his entire being. How could he have been so stupid, even if he did ask, the amount of peer pressure would have made things awkward if he had denied the kiss.  
“I’m…I’m so sorry Prompto…” He whispered, daring his voice to crack, but he still maintained slight composure. Prompto gasped and shook his head, quickly reaching over to grab and hold one of Ignis’ hands in his.

“No Iggy, don’t be! I’m happy it was you, actually, I’m thrilled it was. It’s what I’ve been dreaming for years. I just…gosh, this is going to sound so stupid, but I just wish that it was real, you know? Not just some stupid dare.” He gave a small smile, and with his free hand he wiped his eyes again and Ignis’ mind made itself up. He quickly stood up and then knelt in front of Prompto’s chair so he was just below eye level and pressed a gentle kiss to his friends’ lips, tongue ever so slightly gliding along Prompto’s bottom lip as he moaned almost soundlessly against him.  
It only lasted several seconds, but when he pulled away, Prompto had a dazed look on his face as the deep blush on his face made his freckles stand out even more, Ignis smirked, reflecting on how adorable he could be.

“Y-you…you…you kissed me…” He stuttered, eyes wide and pupils dilated even more-so than before. Ignis glanced very briefly at his crotch, noting the tenting in the blonde’s pants. He cocked his head and retorted,  
“I did indeed. Without the need for some silly dare. Does that change your mind on my intent?” His voice was obscenely sultry, he could make Prompto flush just by talking. Closing his eyes and exhaling louder than intended, he nodded, lips pursed together in a firm line.  
“Good, so now we are at an understanding, which only begs the question; do you wish to continue this form of expression? That is to say, is your end goal here a monogamous romantic relationship, or are you just looking to relieve some tension every now and again?” Ignis’ way of being both brash and blunt made Prompto roll his eyes and chuckle.

“Gods, Ignis just ask me on a date dude! Of course I want to be in a relationship with you.” He blushed, one hand shakily reaching out to cup Ignis’ cheek. Gods he was so warm.  
“Good, because I was feeling the same way. A friends with benefits scenario wouldn’t get us anywhere knowing our personalities and the last thing I want to do is hurt you, Prompto. However, I was considering trying if that was what you wished. Thankfully you are much more sensible than that.” Ignis’ expression was as stoic as ever except with the slight flush to his cheeks and newfound twinkle in his eyes.  
“Iggy…” He whispered, unable to find the right words to say. It still hadn’t quite hit him fully that Ignis was now officially his boyfriend.

Boyfriend

He reminded himself to thank Gladio later, and apparently the sentiment was clear on his face as Ignis pressed two of their hands together and smirked.  
“We should thank Gladio for this later.” He said, causing Prompto only mild panic that his new boyfriend was actually a mind -reader.  
Ignis, for his near obsession with consent, didn’t ask when he let go of his hand and reached out, wrapping his arms around Prompto’s middle, his forehead resting against his new boyfriend’s chest. The blonde instinctively bent his head and pressed a kiss to Ignis’ nape, lips grazing over the find hairs there. He found that relatively uncomfortable though so he sat back up and settled for placing a hand there, petting down until he hit the shirt collar.  
The added warmth wasn’t doing him any favours, neither was the weight of Ignis’ head on his chest. It was a good weight, one he wished for so many nights as he slept. However, those thoughts never stayed in the appropriate for long, and his arousal was testament to that. He swallowed down a noise of awkward nature and just prayed that either Ignis didn’t notice or at least wouldn’t be offended by it, as the tenting he had seen earlier was only a small prelude to what was going on right now in his lap.

“This may be forward, so forgive me…” Ignis started, jostled by how noticeably faster Prompto’s heartrate got when he trailed off but he took it as a good sign.  
“But Prompto, I daresay I love you.” He finished and was surprised to feel his boyfriend shift in his seat, but didn’t say anything when he felt the bulge that was causing the discomfort. He seemed to have stunned the blonde for the time being and he looked up curiously to see a very red faced Prompto biting his lower lip, looking either like he was going to cry or throw up and Ignis suddenly got very worried. Leaning back up, the advisor unwrapped his arms from his waist.  
“Pr- “He started but was cut off by Prompto’s lips on his, he made a lewd noise at the rough and sudden contact.  
The kiss was far from reserved; Prompto didn’t waste any time in prying Ignis’ lips apart with his tongue and sweeping it over the expanse of teeth, earning a throaty moan from the needy advisor.

He tasted Ebony in Ignis’ mouth; sickly sweet yet bitter all at once. He wondered briefly what Ignis was tasting on his tongue but that thought was quickly repressed as Ignis moaned and captured his tongue in his lips and grazed his teeth along both the top and bottom of it, sending a shiver down Prompto’s spine. His arousal apparent by now, he resisted the urge to thrust up against Ignis’ body, seeking any sort of friction.  
He was denied it however, as they both heard shuffling in the tent and Ignis bolted upright in preparation, but as far as they could see, the zipper was still completely done up and no one seemed to be stirring excessively. Prompto suppressed a grin as he shifted in his seat and looked up at Ignis who straightened out, hand over his chest as he smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt and looked at his new boyfriend with a look that was part lust and part…regret? Prompto couldn’t quite figure it out but soon the advisor held out a hand in a gesture meaning for the blonde to take it. He obliged and was swiftly pulled out of the chair and pressed against the taller man’s chest, taking in the smoky scent of the bonfire that clung to his clothes that mingled with the musky smell of his two-day old cologne.

Gods, it turned him on.

“Should we…I mean, we probably should, but like…should we go to bed?” Prompto whispered, keeping his voice low as he was suddenly hyper aware of the fact that their two other friends were in the tent mere feet away from them.  
“They probably already know what we’re up to if they’re even still lucid at all. Might as well prove them right.” Ignis purred, a hand trailing down towards Prompto’s rear. The younger man feared they were going too fast, worrying that they would burn out.  
“Have you had anything to drink?” He questioned in a muted voice; he didn’t really want to know the answer, he wanted this to continue forever, but if this was a drunken mistake then he wanted to know for sure. Ignis pressed his palms into the small of Prompto’s back, keeping him close.  
“I have, but nothing alcoholic I can assure you. If you fear for my state of mind just understand that this is something that I have been questioning for close to four years now. That level of buildup has caused me to perhaps move this along at a pace you are uncomfortable with?” He said as more of a question than a statement.  
“N-no…I mean, yeah, but like…you say that like I haven’t been wanting the same thing. I just don’t want you to get tired of me.” Prompto admitted and then immediately felt a soft kiss to the top of his head.

“You’re worried about us taking this too fast. I see.” Ignis surmised, brow furrowing slightly but ultimately, he nodded and continued to hold onto Prompto. He held back a sigh, as he couldn’t bring himself to be too disappointed; it was only an hour or less after their first kiss after all, but Prompto seemed to sense that there was an air of expectation around them and he slipped his hand around to grasp at Ignis’ buttocks.  
“Will you be mad if I ask you to wait until next time?” Prompto whispered, beginning to knead the soft flesh, earning a low moan from the advisor.  
“I will not, darling. If that is your request however, I must ask that you refrain from your sinful teasing as I may not be able to restrain myself much longer.” He purred and Prompto was unsure at that moment whether or not he actually should stop, he wanted to see just how far he could push Ignis.  
In the end, after several moments of light teasing, kneading and general flirtatiousness; Prompto stood up on his tip toes and kissed his boyfriend lightly, not letting them get too carried away before he could say anything. He grabbed Ignis’ hand and motioned for them to step towards the back of the tent where any potential prying eyes would be thoroughly dissuaded.

“I don’t think I want to wait, Iggy…” Prompto closed his eyes and breathed out, allowing his hands to trail down Ignis’ firm body, stopping only at the belt that restricted access to his nether region.  
Ignis let out a loud exhale and swooped down to capture his boyfriends lips in his own, moaning louder than he probably should have as he wrapped his arms around Prompto and brought him close to his own body, letting him feel exactly how hard he was, and surprisingly how hard Prompto found himself as well. Their erections meeting each other, earning airy gasps from both men.  
“I’ll be right back, stay here.” Ignis said breathlessly, kissing Prompto quickly several times before walking hurriedly back to the front of the tent, leaving the blonde unsure of what he was grabbing, but he was rather quick in the end. Ignis came back with a camp chair and a small, dark green plastic bottle that Prompto recognized from the kitchen setup.

“What’s that for?” He asked, pointed at the bottle. Ignis gave him a cheeky grin in reply.  
“This will make what I’m going to do as painless and pleasurable as possible.” He lightly shook the bottle of oil and Prompto, although a virgin, was not stupid and knew exactly what Ignis was planning.  
Ignis set up the camp chair quickly, and several more feet away from the tent, hidden slightly behind a smaller boulder that did have the blue anti-daemon markings but covered their position better. He made haste of removing his trousers, and urged Prompto over to remove his before sitting on the chair and patting his thighs.  
“Prompto…are you sure you’re okay with this?” He breathed, hard-on rubbing against Prompto’s stomach, leaving small trails of precum in its wake. The blonde couldn’t help but moan at the sensation, his own penis almost at full mast as Ignis kissed the inside of his arms, a place not often grazed. He nodded, his head tilting back as he felt Ignis’ lithe fingers crawl down his back, reaching the unclothed area at last.

“I need vocal acknowledgement, my love.” He cooed, reminded Prompto of his earlier question.  
Lost in sensation, Prompto blinked his eyes, trying to bring himself back to reality for a moment.  
“Y-yes, Ignis. I’m totally, one hundred percent okay with this, all of this.” He said, successfully formulating the words even through the thick haze of lust clouding his mind.

“Good.” Ignis purred, his hands working blindly behind Prompto’s back, uncapping the bottle of oil and letting a few drops slide down several fingers. It was rather thick, but Prompto didn’t have any other point of reference as Ignis slid the coated hand between his crack until he reached his entrance.  
Prompto tensed slightly, suddenly somewhat self-conscious as he was torn between squeezing his eyes shut and staring Ignis in the eyes as he rubbed oil all around the muscle before touching a determined finger to the opening.  
Thankfully, Ignis seemed to take to his pitching role rather fast, probably due to Prompto’s general nervous disposition, and he leaned up, lips grazing his lovers ear.  
“Open your beautiful eyes, my love. Let me see the way they look at me as I take you.” His voice was low, husky almost and his dick twitched against Prompto’s stomach.

The blonde obeyed immediately, his lips pursed to try to hold back his moans, but the rumble in his throat gave him away, causing Ignis to chuckle lovingly. He pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscle, eyes locking on with Prompto’s, he could tell his boyfriend was having a hard time keeping them open, with his brow furrowed and fingers digging into his shoulders at the intrusion.  
“It’s alright love…I’m here.” Ignis moved his free hand up the hem of Prompto’s shirt, rubbing circles on the smooth skin on his back. Prompto felt comforted in the touch but couldn’t get past the strange, almost burning sensation that came with feeling something foreign enter his body this way.  
He stayed silent as Ignis pushed the entire length of his finger inside of Prompto, earning a sharp inhale of breath. His boyfriend’s eyes began to water slightly, but not necessarily in pain, more as just a natural instinct. He clenched his anus muscles tightly and Ignis ceased all of his movements, kissing him chastely, not daring to remove the finger yet for fear of a worse reaction.

“Breath, darling. Just breathe through it. Once you’re calm, I can remove it and we can stop, but you need to relax your muscles my love.” Ignis increased the pressure of the hand on his back, stroking him with a bit more force in order to ground him somewhat. It took Prompto a few moments, he daren’t say a word through it, and his eyes were visibly red. Ignis brought the hand on his back up to wipe away the stray tears that had fallen.  
“I’m so sorry Prompto.” He whispered and with those words, Prompto looked shocked at him, shaking his head wildly.  
“N-no, Iggy…it’s not you. I just need a moment. I haven’t changed my mind! I do want this, I just don’t know how to…not cry. I swear to you Ignis, I do want to do this.” He pleaded. Ignis noticed that both of their penises have fallen flaccid throughout this interaction, but he hoped to bring Prompto back to life as soon as he made himself relax.

“I trust you, but please do tell me if you can no longer handle it. I’m going to try a couple things before adding an additional finger.” Ignis stroked his cheek a few more times before reaching around to cup the back of his head, bringing it down to his shoulder to rest. For his benefit or Prompto’s he was not sure, but he felt Prompto relax a bit more as he stayed hunched over, lips grazing Ignis’ clothed shoulder.

After a few moments, Ignis could feel him relaxing around his finger and he began to move it, slowly extracting it, earning several gasps and hisses from the blonde. He continued to hold his head as he pushed the finger back in, this time curling it, dragging the tip down the walls in the front of his rectum until the finger was almost out again. Frowning when that didn’t earn him the reaction he wanted, he tried again, this time a little to the left. That didn’t seem to work either, but when he tried a third time, he felt Prompto’s dick slowly come back to life as he was undoubtedly getting used to the intrusion. He still worried that it wasn’t necessarily pleasurable for his lover yet, but he really had no frame of reference. Pulling his one finger out almost all the way, he let go of the back of Prompto’s head and grasped around for the bottle he put in the chair’s cup holder. Dripping more oil onto his fingers, keeping the whole thing as far away from their naked skin as he could; he slicked his fingers together and whispered sweet nothings into Prompto’s ear as he slid a second finger into the tight entrance, earning a sharp bite to his shoulder as Prompto groaned loudly, almost hiccupping at the feeling.

“Shh, my love, it’s okay. I promise. Just let me know if you want me to stop.” Ignis whispered, but based on how he could feel his lovers dick harden against his abdomen, he didn’t think it would be too much of a worry.  
He tried again to find the rumoured prostate gland; only rumoured due to his inexperience and inability to find it on his own body, he curled both fingers and slowly dragged them across his inner walls, trying to find it for the sake of his partner. The first dredge was fruitless, but as he thrust his fingers back in and tried again, he felt Prompto’s whole body shudder and an unmuffled moan escaped his throat. Ignis could almost shout with joy as he mentally patted himself on the back for finding it. He very gently probed the spot again, fingers only grazing against the gland as Prompto shook. He felt wetness against his skin as his shirt was glued to his body via the precum leaking from the blonde’s dick. Grinning, he stopped teasing the spot for fear of over stimulation, and decided it was time to add the third finger.  
Prompto made an impatient noise as Ignis re-lubed his fingers and chuckled softly.

“Hush now, darling, I’ll only be a moment.” He said as he very slowly inched all 3 fingers inside of him. Prompto hissed at the stretch. Ignis frowned but knew it couldn’t be easy, he felt the resistance, but thankfully he relaxed a lot sooner than he had at the first finger and soon enough Ignis had all three fingers up to their second knuckle inside of him.

“Okay now Prompto, I’m going to keep them here for a moment until you get used to them. Look, hey, look at me now please.” He gently tapped on his nape as Prompto lifted his head up and looked him in the eyes. His face was dry, to Ignis’ relief, but he still looked uncomfortable.  
“How does it feel?” He asked, knowing what he didn’t want to hear but also knowing it was a likely response.

“I’m…trying, Iggy, I really am trying to like this. But it’s difficult. I’m not sure how to feel.” He answered truthfully, which Ignis respected, but he also didn’t like the fact that this wasn’t exactly turning out to be the hot date that was promised through popular media. He nodded though, and reached down and brushed the length of his penis with the tips of his fingers, enjoying the way Prompto’s breath hitched and his body tensed and relaxed immediately, reveling in the sensation.  
Taking advantage of the distraction, Ignis kept stroking lightly whilst he very slowly began to penetrate his lover with his fingers, in and out in calculated motions. It wasn’t long that with the combined feeling, Prompto began to cry out louder, the heated band of pleasure twisting almost to the breaking point. Ignis had half a mind to put his hand over his mouth to dissuade such noises, not wanting to wake the others, but the other half of his mind was rebellious and thought ‘let them hear, it’s because of them that we’re here in the first place.’ 

And thankfully that was the part of his brain that won out in the end because the wanton noises that Prompto was making were going straight to his own dick, he could barely stand it anymore and he knew Prompto was getting close to orgasm despite him not saying anything.  
After a couple more thrusts of his fingers, he removed the digits, and despite whines of protest from his lover, he kissed him roughly, tongue roaming inside his lover’s mouth with purpose, heating them up even further as they swallowed each other’s pants and moans. Ignis grabbed onto Prompto’s hips and lifted him up his lap, trying to position him over his dick. Fortunately, Prompto got the idea pretty fast and reached between them to grab onto Ignis’ penis and guide it towards his prepped entrance.

The movement was faster than anticipated as Prompto was pulled downwards, being filled wider and deeper than Ignis’ fingers had dared to fill him. He gasped loudly, groaning at the strain and surprise. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as the burn tore through his lower body. Ignis tried to apologize but Prompto shook his head wildly, blonde hair fluttering in front of his eyes.  
“N-no, it’s okay Iggy. I’m fine, I swear. I just…I really just need a minute.” The words came out through ragged breath, groaning through it as his ass stung like nothing he had felt before.

Ignis dare not move. He stayed perfectly still, hands shaking at the effort as Prompto’s muscles clenched him in a vice-like grip.  
He had no idea how long they stayed there, not daring to move, not daring to utter a word, but eventually, Prompto swallowed hard and exhaled, leaning his body against Ignis’ chest. The advisor felt his whole body loosening up, much to his delight as his dick was let go from the intense pressure. He too, let go of a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, and ran his hands up and down his lover’s side.  
“How are you holding up, darling?” He asked, kissing the side of Prompto’s exposed neck.  
“I think I’m good if you wanna move.” Prompto said, ever so slightly wiggling his hips to test the waters and feeling no pain, he nodded and waited for Ignis to grasp his hips once more, rocking him back and forth to get a feeling of his maneuverability. Prompto sighed contentedly at the feeling, making the effort to try to lift his hips, hearing Ignis’ undignified moan at the sensation.

Taking his actions as an indicator that he was in no pain, at least not any detrimental pain, Ignis began to sloppily thrust his hips upwards into Prompto, as best as he could anyway as he was sitting in the camping chair.  
Prompto didn’t seem to mind at all, at least if his wanton cries were any indication.  
“Ah…Prompto…” Ignis moaned, plastering kisses on every inch of skin he could reach on his lover, his mind absolutely blown by the feeling. He had never imagined that his first sexual experience would be a messy romp outside behind a tent where their two best friends lay sleeping, with the blonde companion he had lusted for the past few years. On the same hand, Prompto had never expected to be sitting on Ignis’ lap, riding his dick out in the open.  
Needless to say, neither of them were having any regrets that their first time was not how they had imagined it being, nor were they about to stop to try to fix their position as the chair squeaked under the shifting weight of him bouncing atop his lover.

“I-Iggy…I…I’m not going to last…ah, any longer…” He groaned, panting heavily, sitting up slightly to press their lips together, almost losing his mind when Ignis immediately reached between them with one hand to wrap his fingers around Prompto’s neglected dick, stiffened between them, dripping precum over everything.  
“Don’t hold back…on my account…” Ignis chuckled through ragged breaths, hips bucking without rhythm upwards into his lover.

Within seconds, Prompto cried out into the night air, loud enough to echo slightly. His whole body stiffened, thighs shaking against Ignis’ lower body, his arms constricting Ignis’ chest. His release flowed out of him, coating Ignis’ torso with the sticky fluid. Ignis was too far gone to realize that both of their shirts were beyond saving for the night, as his impending orgasm caused his body to lurch forward, teeth sinking into Prompto’s neck as he tried to stifle his groans. The blonde gasped at the feeling of Ignis’ cum filling him up, soaking his walls with the viscous liquid. Ignis rode out the waves of his orgasm on the peaks of ecstasy, hips lazily bucking as random bolts of sensitivity hit him through his completion. His heart beat was fast and uncontrolled, Prompto was just easing out of his fog as Ignis started so he began sprinkling kisses along his jawline up to his forehead, eyes half-lidded with pleasure.

“I love you.” Prompto whispered, heart filled with sheer joy and contentment as he listened to his lover’s heartrate begin to return to normal and his breathing stopped being so shallow. It took Ignis several seconds to respond, but he made a noise of appreciation and nuzzled the crook of Prompto’s neck before returning the sentiment.

“I love you too, Prompto.” He said, hearing the loving squeak that his lover emitted at the admission.  
They sat there for several more moments, Ignis silently assessing the damage to their clothes, the chair and their bodies. He determined that the clothes could be quickly washed to avoid staining but they would have to wait until their next hotel visit to properly wear them, meaning they couldn’t wear those outfits for a bit. The chair, he determined, was probably a lost cause and he would just have to make sure that he was the only one who would sit in it from now on.  
“Should…should we clean up now?” Prompto asked, his voice groggy with sleep, causing Ignis to chuckle and pet his back.  
“Yes, love, we should. Let’s get you off to bed.”

Prompto yawned as Ignis lifted him up in his arms, setting him down on the chair as he cleaned themselves up as best as he could, stripping Prompto of his dirty clothes, not caring too much about privacy as he knew Prompto would often sleep in the nude on the hotter days of their journey.  
He picked Prompto back up, and carried him into the tent, placing a quick, chaste kiss to his forehead before going back out to clean up the rest of their mess, his heart giddy and his mind even giddier at the thought of what their companions would say in the morning.


End file.
